Lessons To Be Learnt
by Reality Loser
Summary: Ben Drowned is really an annoying guy for all the Creepypastas to handle. He is always acting like a kid, causes trouble, and loves to irritate them to the point where they are literally screaming in Ben's face to leave them alone. But it seems that one day Masky and Hoody are sick and tired of Ben being a down right idiot to Slender, and Toby's right with it as well. (REST INSIDE)


**Ben Drowned is really an annoying guy for all the other Creepypastas to handle. He is constantly acting like a kid, causes trouble, and loves to irritate them to the point where they are literally screaming in Ben's face to leave them alone. But it seems that one day Masky and Hoody are sick and tired of Ben being a down right idiot to Slender, and Toby's right with it as well. **

**Now, it seems that everyone's starting to notice how strange Ben is getting, but no one minds. And it's just starting to prove to Ben how much everyone hated him...How much they were right...*IMPLIED RAPE,YAOI,BOYxBOY,CUSSING AND OTHER THINGS***

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story on here (not to mention, my actual first story on Creepypasta's) so I'm really sorry if it's not all that good. Plus, I suck at paragraphs, so...Try to enjoy. Even just a little. Yes, this is a Jeff The KillerxBEN Drowned story, but they aren't immediately going to like each other or something. No. Just no.**

* * *

Ben knew that the majority of the people (if you could call them that, anyway) he hung around easily got irritated by him. That's why he did it. Whenever he was bored and had nothing to do, all he had to do was phase behind Jeff and poke his cheek, or pester Slender Man constantly, steal 's food, or Sally's teddy bear, and just see what happened. It was fun, seeing the anger that ensued before him, _because _of him. Not to mention, more than likely someone else would be walking past, and then they would be dragged into the chaos. It was nice. It made Ben know that they actually paid attention to him, and anyway, it's not like they ever outwardly told him to stop when the things weren't happening. And even if they did, he wouldn't stop. Because everyone likes some fun. This was just Ben's way of it.

But he didn't expect to be where he was now, because of it. Blind folded, bound and gagged somewhere that he wasn't sure of. He had attempted to phase away, but he couldn't. It was as if these people knew him, knew what he was capable of, thus, created something? to keep him there. Wherever there was, anyway. The only thing he could actually process was that he was lying on something, and was continuously being thrown around.

There was pain in his side as something cold and sharp poked his side. His head jerked up, and he kicked his legs in an attempt to get whatever it was away from him. He was confused and blinded- He was vulnerable. He didn't like the thought of that. Not one bit.

Some sort of noise echoed in his ears. One that kind of went '_clunk clunk_' or something along those lines. It was something that was constantly being repeated, and Ben wasn't sure now if there was actually something making that noise or if it really was just an echo now, imprinted in his mind.

Suddenly, silence. Something Ben hates. It greets him like an old friend, but he lays there, still. The weird noise is gone, and it seems that there is no one near him. The only thing besides the silence is his muffled breaths. A sudden noise besides him snaps him out of some sort of strange trance he was in. His head snaps up, but all he sees still is darkness. He feels two cold and rough hands grab him by the shoulders, and he's being dragged. He's tossed; He can feel himself in the air, before gravity weighs him down and he lands hard on ground as cold as the hands that grabbed him were.

Even though he is dead, his heart begins to just slightly pick up speed. He rolls around, trying to untie his hands. It was a poor try, he will assume. There's a loud _thump _somewhere near him, and his curiousity is at a high peak. Suspicions boiling, but no, he is not scared. Confused, yes. Suspicious, yes. Curious, yes. Scared- Never.

Loud crunches near the ground indicates to Ben that there are fallen leaves near him. That must mean they're outside, whoever these people are. There's a pause, a stir, and then he feels a cold breath linger on his cheek.

"Hello, Ben." That voice. Ben knows that voice. _'It belongs to one of the Proxies,' _and he knows exactly who. If he had the ability to do so, a shout would of left his lips as he barked, "Masky! What the Hell are you doing?"

But he couldn't. The only thing Masky got in reply was a muffled speech which showed that Ben had heard. A low chuckle rumbled in Masky's throat, and Ben could just picture it- Some sort of satisfied look beneath that mask. He just knew it. "You've been naughty, did you know that?" He feels the cold hands move behind his head, and before he knows it the darkness is slipping away and he can actually _see _again. Masky is kneeling in front of him, and Ben was right, they are outside, they're in some sort of forest (he inwardly cringed at that. Maybe this was Slender's doing, then) and there's a car a few feet in front of the pair.

His blue eyes peered curiously up at the other, his own way of asking, "What's going on?" Masky stared back (or that's what Ben assumed anyway) before he was moving forward and grabbing the cloth that was placed in Ben's mouth and jerking it out in one swift movement. Ben coughed, inhaling sharply, before speaking directly to the Proxy.

"Masky, what's going on?" The Proxy stands up, not bothering to pull the shorter male up with him, so Ben is left on the ground staring up at him.

"Ben, Slender's getting annoyed," he snapped. He rolled his shoulders before continuing in what Ben would definitely consider an irritated tone, "And frankly, so am I. We _all _are,"

"That includes Hoody, doesn't it?" Ben sighed, and now, he no longer cares at all now. It's just Masky, possibly Hoody and maybe even Toby.

"Yes," Masky snarled in return, "We're sick and tired of you annoying our Master. In the Under Realm, in the _mansion, _you walk about like you own the place. You're rude, arrogant-"

"I'm the only one that knows how to have a decently good time," Ben stated boredly.

"-And you act like everyone bows down to you, when it's the exact opposite," Masky finished, going on as if he hadn't even heard Ben's statement, "And me, Hoody, and as far as I'm concerned, Toby, have all agreed that we need to teach you a lesson." There was a hint of malice wrapped around his voice, and Ben's suspicions began to bark again.

"What do you mean 'teach me a lesson'?" he asked suspiciously, shifting about on the leaf-covered ground, trying to make it up on his feet. Masky huffed mockingly, lunging forward and grabbing one of Ben's bound arms, gripping it tightly and hauling the little male up to his feet. He didn't let go, though.

"The only thing we hope though, is that this lesson actually teaches you something," he pointed out, shaking his head, "We won't know until we try, as you like to put it, Ben."

"Let go of me you pathetic idiot!" Ben snapped angrily, "Teaching me a lesson? What? I thought that the Proxies would at least do something that wasn't as simple as bounding and gagging me? This is the lowest thing you have done so far! Has Slender Man even agreed on this?" Masky was silent for a moment, before speaking, slowly.

"Well, no, we haven't actually told him, but we know he'll be grateful. If things go to plan, it will teach you to stop being so much like a-"

"A what!?" Ben sneered.

"-A kid." Ben frowned, before he kicked Masky roughly in the leg, hoping for him to lose his balance and fall over or something. Unfortunately, it seemed that his luck was not with him this day. Masky looked down at him, before just as roughly dragging him with him as he walked forward. "_Toby!_"

Ben's frown deepened. He didn't really like Toby that much. The kid was just so weird, and..._Weird. _"I thought you didn't like Toby?"

"I don't, really," Masky muttered, shrugging, "But he doesn't like you, so he's very willing to do this. In fact, it kind of shocks me about how eager he is, actually."

"What? You said this was something to teach me a lesson? Why would you care if he was all that willing?" Ben growled. His legs began to shoot out in multiple directions, attempting to hit Masky hard enough to get him to drop him.

"M-Masky?" Ben twisted his head around to see Toby, looming from behind a tree. His arm twitched unnaturally every five seconds, and Ben remembered why he didn't like this guy. Toby stood out from the tree, and smiled insanely, "We're doing it? Now?"

"Yes, we're doing it now," Masky confirmed, before he stopped walking, "Now get over here." Toby obediently listened, something he usually never did, until he was a few feet away. Ben glanced between the pair. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and suddenly his suspicions began to go crazy.

"What's going on?" He looked up at Masky, eyes narrowed, "What the Hell are you going to do to me?" It happened so quickly. Masky thrusted Ben forwards and out of his hard grip, and Toby caught him instead. Ben violently twisted, but he couldn't escape him, "Masky, what the Hell is this lesson?"

Mask turned around, and a mockingly sweet comment left his lips as he started back towards the car that could still be seen, even if it was almost entirely hidden by the trees. "Enjoy yourself, Toby. Remember, only ten minutes. Have fun, Ben."

"Masky? _Masky!_" Ben called after the masked Proxy, but he was completely ignored. His heart began to thump faster in his chest, as he looked around and realized just how much it seemed that this place was isolated. He could feel Toby's arm jerking, and it was somewhat disturbing. Toby laughed loudly, before Ben was suddenly being shoved into a tree. He snarled angrily, attempting to twist around.

"What the Hell are you doin-?" Toby's hands gripped his shoulders, and a warm breath tickled his neck. His eyes widened, as everything started dawning on him. For once, an emotion he rarely ever felt penetrated him deeply, like a dagger stabbed right through his chest. _Fear._

_'No, no no, this isn't actually happening. Masky and Hoody wouldn't do this to me. They wouldn't let this happen. They aren't huge assholes,' _He tried to amuse himself in a desperate way to deny the fact of what was happening, but now it all seemed so obvious. _A lesson to be learnt..._

"Well, we better be quick. You heard Masky- Only ten minutes!" Ben could just hear the laugh in Toby's voice before it actually came. It was loud, and cruel, and _evil._

"Toby, Toby please-" Ben began to beg. He felt like he was about to burst into tears, even more so when he felt one of Toby's hands running down his back. Toby laughed even louder if that was possible.

"As you love to put it, Ben, you've met with a terrible fate, _haven't you?_"

When Masky returned, in the small silver run down car arrived here in the first place, he found Ben crumpled in a heap on the ground. Toby was nowhere in sight. Masky made a mental note to himself to congratulate Toby on what he had done. The brown tights Ben wore were ripped on one side, and a huge chunk of his tunic was missing. His wrists where he had been bound were raw and bleeding, and his blue eyes were blank.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Masky whispered tauntingly to the small blonde. Ben didn't reply, all he did was nod, weakly, as if he did anything else he would surely pass out, "Good."

Masky grabbed him by the arm, and he winced, for a second trying to pull himself away from Masky before he quickly went limp again and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are if we take any longer." No response. Masky clearly didn't care and began to haul Ben towards the car. "Say goodbye to Toby, Ben."

Ben thought for a moment about what Toby had sneered at him. _You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_

Yes, Ben thought, he had been met with a terrible fate.

* * *

**A/N: And, there it is. Sorry it's not that good guys! I really thought it was going to be better than this, but obviously not~ Sorry!**


End file.
